


三民主义

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 婚后生活需要热恋期的甜蜜回忆做缓和剂
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 14





	三民主义

黄仁俊早上醒来，习惯性地摸向旁边，没有人，恍惚间他以为罗渽民还没回来，醒了醒神之后才反应过来，是自己昨天晚上把人拒之门外的。  
他爬起来准备出去洗漱，却被门上贴的一张字条定在原地，大概是为了不毁坏原来的纸张，还在下面垫了一张纸再贴上去，顶端写着四个大字“三民主义”。  
黄仁俊破门而出，“罗渽民你给我死起来！”

接近年末，因着罗渽民能力突出，频频被派到公司总部，黄仁俊有点受不了他的出差频率，但爱人的工作岂有不支持的道理，自己拖延症深夜赶稿的时候罗渽民也只是给他端茶送水没说过什么。  
而且即使隔得很远，两个人还是会甜蜜视频两小时，哪怕有的时候开着视频，罗渽民在那边分析报表，黄仁俊在这边画稿，有一搭没一搭地聊着，直到和对方说晚安。  
但这次黄仁俊有些炸毛，毕竟之前安排好了出去的行程，罗渽民一脸狗腿地往黄仁俊颈窝蹭的时候黄仁俊就察觉出不对，一把把人薅起来，“你是不是又要出差。”  
“我这段时间活的真太没人权了！你当自己是什么，旅行青蛙吗？”  
对当下潮流不那么关心的罗渽民皱了皱眉，“旅行青蛙是什么？”  
黄仁俊懒得跟他解释，“你走吧你走吧，我一个人去泡温泉，顺便看看有没有好看的小哥哥。”  
罗渽民知道黄仁俊说的是气话，便就一笑置之，反正以他对黄仁俊的了解，自己如果不陪他，这位深度宅男是不会一个人出去的。

黄仁俊也不是爱生气的一个人，这次一是情绪落差确实有些大，二是最近画画也有些瓶颈期，这房子里一共就两个活人，气也只好撒在罗渽民身上。  
果然黄仁俊没去温泉，安心在家画稿，罗渽民发来的视频邀请也都拒绝。  
不过罗渽民是谁，是黄仁俊被他撩到不行都要尊称一句罗老师，再告诫他你可别跟别人这样说话，最后还要承受一句气息绕着耳垂的低音炮：“我只会对你这样啊。”  
刚走的那天晚上罗渽民就发来一张自己躺在宾馆床上的照片，被子盖到胸前露出好看的锁骨，配字「罗青蛙要睡觉了」。  
黄仁俊看着照片咽了咽口水，没理，看来罗渽民去研究过旅行青蛙这个游戏了，现在来给自己玩cosplay，自己偏不中招。  
然而黄仁俊在躺下之后还是翻开罗渽民的照片又瞅了一眼，然后愤然关掉手机。  
呵，男人。

第二天罗渽民又发来一张照片，长桌两边坐满了人，尽头是一张投影，配字「罗青蛙今天开会的地方」。  
黄仁俊把照片放大看了看，上面的人有男有女，甚至还有几个欧美帅哥，他心里一急，终于配合起了罗渽民的cosplay「你要是敢给我发跟花蝴蝶的合照你就死了」  
罗渽民会议结束看到这条消息愣了愣，他还真没想到这一层，想象着黄仁俊气急败坏的样子，他笑着回复「我的花蝴蝶在家等我回去呢，不会在外面找的」  
黄仁俊刚才发完消息就后悔了，现在犹豫着不敢正眼看屏幕亮起的手机，像是接近炸药一样地瞄了一眼，黄仁俊差点没骂出声来。  
这个人怎么能这么皮，怎么能！这么皮！  
于是面对后来的「罗青蛙今天的午餐」「罗青蛙今天的西装」「罗青蛙发现了黄蝴蝶爱的姆明」黄仁俊都通通无视，打算等罗渽民回来再跟人算账。

昨天晚上罗渽民到家，从背后抱住正在电脑前上色的黄仁俊，“还生气呢？”  
罗渽民西装还没脱，身上带了室外的冷空气进来，黄仁俊刚好被暖气烤的有些干热，不过他还是控制住往罗渽民怀里蹭的欲望，站起身把人推了出去。  
罗渽民懵逼着脸被人推出门外，听到落锁的声音才察觉出不对，刚要辩解的时候里面传来黄仁俊的声音，“惩罚你睡一晚沙发！”  
罗渽民在门外苦苦哀求了很久，叫着老公你开门吧俊俊我知道错了，但是黄仁俊还是没有理他，最后罗渽民终于听到开锁的声音，燃起的希望却被一瞬间浇灭。  
“我是真有点生气，但是你也知道我不会跟你一直生气，今天惩罚你睡一下沙发，我明天就原谅你。”  
罗渽民闻言也不再纠缠，毕竟自己也确实不占理，只能在日后好好弥补，于是乖乖跑去睡了沙发，黄仁俊再次关门后罗渽民没有听到上锁的声音，心里感到了一丝安慰。

沙发上睡不踏实，罗渽民第二天醒的很早，洗漱完毕弄好早餐黄仁俊还没起，昨晚本来就是特意连夜赶回来，所以今天匀出一天不用上班，罗渽民没事干就去储藏室整理起以前的东西，被一张字条吸引了视线。  
他蹑手蹑脚走到黄仁俊门前，看到那人还睡得很沉，把字条贴在门上就退了出去。  
黄仁俊冲出来的时候，他已经端坐在饭桌旁笑意满满地看着他，“先去洗脸吧，然后过来吃饭。”  
黄仁俊把字条放在桌上咚咚咚地往洗手间走，洗漱完了又咚咚咚走出来，一屁股坐到桌边，气鼓鼓地盯着罗渽民。  
“吃吧，难不成要我喂你？”  
见黄仁俊还是没有动作，罗渽民叼起一块吐司朝黄仁俊伸过去，果然黄仁俊炸毛，一把抓过吐司，“三十岁的人了可要点脸吧！”  
罗渽民还在那吭哧吭哧地笑，“不是说不生气了。”  
“我安排好了这个周末的行程，这次绝对不会临时有事的。”  
“你怎么知道没有事。”  
“有事我会推掉的。”  
“那你……”黄仁俊知道罗渽民最近是事业上升期，自己再怎么样也不能影响他的前途，不过罗渽民没等他说完就接话，“有些工作也不是非我去不可，为了前程冷落了老公可不行啊。”  
黄仁俊又感动又害羞，低头慢悠悠吃着早餐，却又瞥见那张字条，腾地红了脸。  
“你脸红什么，这不是你本人真迹吗？”  
“什么玩意”黄仁俊结束战斗擦了擦嘴，“这都过时了好吧，现在的说法是不忘初心牢记使命。”  
罗渽民没回答他，走过去直接来了个深吻，黄仁俊刚吃完早餐，口腔里蔓延着一股奶味，罗渽民舌头故意色情地搅弄出声音，手也不老实地掐着黄仁俊的腰。  
好不容易结束了这个吻，黄仁俊已经预想到下一秒会发生什么，站起身就要溜，结果被罗渽民眼疾手快打横抱起，一进屋就被压在了床上。

“你一大早耍什么流氓，看来昨晚在沙发上睡很好啊这么精神。”  
两个人都穿着睡衣，黄仁俊已经感受到罗渽民的那物轻轻往自己股间顶着，整个人不是很敢动。  
“怎么可能睡得好”，罗渽民委屈巴巴，“想你想得睡不着。”  
说着手已经从黄仁俊的睡衣下摆滑进去，抚上黄仁俊胸前的一点，惹得黄仁俊倒吸了一口气。  
“你都在哪学的这些土味情话……”“你不是挺喜欢听的嘛。”  
是，黄仁俊承认，他听到罗渽民用那种独有的语调说什么都会头晕脑胀，特别是现在身体与身体紧贴着的距离，罗渽民扒下他的裤子，把前端含进嘴里，舌头狠狠扫过冠状沟，黄仁俊爽得不由自主地分开双腿，差点以为自己被罗渽民舔一下就要射了。  
罗渽民看着已经抬头的粉嫩性器，低低说了一句，“你好呀。”  
“你他妈别那么多废…唔…”黄仁俊话没说完就被堵住了嘴，罗渽民一边吻着一边用自己的性器往黄仁俊的上面蹭，黄仁俊的饥渴劲儿终于被蹭出来了，反手从床头摸到润滑剂一下下地往罗渽民背上磕。  
“对你老公下手轻点儿宝贝。”

罗渽民探进一根手指，又俯下身去吸上黄仁俊胸前，舌头恶意按压着那一点，同时也没冷落另一边，用空出来的那只手有技巧地揉捏着，黄仁俊舒服地扭着身子，罗渽民也有些急躁，往黄仁俊的性器上蹭的频率有些加快。  
“一会别给你先蹭射了。”  
“你相信一下我的续航能力。”  
手指终于被早已等不及的阳具替换，随着罗渽民缓慢的推进，穴肉层层包裹上来，像是每一条沟壑都吻合，那种体验过于良好，罗渽民兴奋地复又吻上黄仁俊嘴唇，随即下身抽插的速度越来越快，黄仁俊毫不掩饰地叫出声来。  
“老公…”  
“嗯。”  
黄仁俊一般不会叫罗渽民这个称呼，不过就像是爱人之间总会有一些床笫之间的暗语，在做到兴奋的时候，黄仁俊喜欢叫他老公，罗渽民喜欢叫他宝贝。

罗渽民的动作又慢下来，有一下没一下地刮蹭过某一点，他直视着黄仁俊，“原谅我了吗？”  
“你….别废话。”  
“原没原谅啊。”罗渽民再慢一点就跟停下来无异了，黄仁俊的快感在前端累积着得不到释放，试图自己伸手去弄，却半途被罗渽民拦截，黄仁俊只得作罢，转而扳下罗渽民的头，断断续续的气音伴着舌头的舔弄送到罗渽民耳边：“老公，你再快点，就能把我给操射了。”  
罗渽民听了哪还把持得住，水声和黄仁俊的呻吟响成一片，黄仁俊双腿突然盘紧，射了罗渽民一身，高潮席卷的瞬间脑子里闪过这样一句话，“总有一天命都要给你操没了。”  
精液流到交合处，显得更加淫糜，随着最后几下抽插，罗渽民也重重叹息着射了出来，两个人没有急着去清洗，罗渽民又蹭到黄仁俊颈间，吻着他的锁骨。

“现在流行的也不是不忘初心牢记使命啊。”  
黄仁俊正想怼他你又要说什么浑话，罗渽民已经兀自说了下去，“不是都说，撸起袖子，加油干吗。”  
最后几个字被罗渽民拖长了说出来，没有想歪也要被他被扯歪，黄仁俊一时竟找不到话来反驳，耳根烫到不行，“思想觉悟太龌龊了你。”  
至于春晚的时候黄仁俊一听到撸起袖子加油干这句台词就要面红耳赤，就都是后话了。

你问三民主义到底是什么梗，那是高中的一节历史课，老师讲完三民主义之后黄仁俊就对着罗渽民龇牙咧嘴地笑，罗渽民抬抬眉毛示意自己不知道他的笑点在哪，黄仁俊煞有介事地拿出一张便利贴低头写了点什么，递给罗渽民。

【三民主义】  
1.爱民  
2.明天要比今天更爱民  
3.以上两条无限期执行


End file.
